minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine:the myth becomes real
Author note: Hi everyone! By everyone I mean myself cuz I doubt that anyoness gonna read this. New part everyday. if not every 2 days. by the way the storyss about herobrine. Duh! This is based on my bffs experience with herobrine in her world. This is the first time ivve bothered to do anything like this. So that means my writing might not be the best. Anyway. Lts's begin. Chapter 1: weird... "Whoss Herobrine?" I asked my best friend Jade. "You dontt know who Herobrine is!" she gasped. "No I dont" I said. Kyle a boy who sat across from us, was listening to our conversation and staring at me in shock. "Hess this guy that comes into your world and messes it up" Jade explained. Flashback from 2 weeks ago. I tapped the generate world button. I spawned and began chopping down the nearest tree. Noises. I looked behind me to see a H made out of dirt. 'Huh...'I thought 'weird'..... What scared me the most was that it hadntt been there before..... "You saw what?" Jade said sounding rather alarmed. "A H made out of dirt that hadntt been there before". "Right" Jade muttered and started fiddling with her fingers. Jades p.o.v Oh my god. First my BFF didnt know who herobrine was now shes getting signs of herobrine! We're gonna have to have some serious conversations... Authors note: ' '''Hi if your reading, I know h's made out of dirt isnt the biggest sign of Herobrine but yeah so. Anyway the editor is soooooo glitchy, imm so annoyed. Anyway so the girl getting Herobrine signs is called Millie. This fan fiction will get better I promise its just. I dontt wanna write too much so much that I give it up. You know this story is based of what actually happened like 3 days ago? ' P.S whats your favourite film? Mines mean girls. '''Authors note 2: New day new part! so I have two comments and there both pretty postitive. First reads, the myth is real! 4 dayz refrence. ''' '''No idea who 4 dayz is. The next one makes much more sense it says nice story. Like it so far. WOW. I never though anyone would like this. Millie and Jade now have pages on the wiki! here they are: '''Jade Edwards Millie Cuthberts I havent written much on them yet so keep looking out for updates on them. Chapter 2: learning the signs Millies p.o.v "Jade I think I get the fact that herobrine is in my world" I groaned. Jade has been talking none stop about herobrine for an hour now. Itss getting rather annoying now. "I know but I just want you to be aware of all the signs" She said. every sign shes mentioned has happened to me. ''Flashback (2 weeks ago)'' I put my 5 diamonds in the chest and went into the next room. NOISES. I heard a chest open. The chest shut and i came out my room. I looked in the chest. There wasn't 5 diamonds. Their was 1. I looked out the window. I saw legs and a back poking out from the side of a tree. It ran away. Probably a zombie I thought. I left my house. I came across a house made out of dirt. 'Might be a villagers house' I thought. I went in. chests everywhere. I opened one.'Wow' I thought. The chest was filled with food. Pork chops, steak, carrots, potatos And several potions. I opened another. It was empty. I heard footsteps. I dug down a couple of blocks and placed a grass block on top of me. I heard footsteps and chests opening above me. I tensed slightly wondeirng what was up there. a mob I told myself. But mobs cantt open chests! The door opened and closed. The footsteps faded. I walked out to see a sign that said 'go away!' And another that read 'only god can save you now' I broke them and left. "This is starting to get abit freaky" jade said looking away from me. "Jade itss a game" I said before adding "what does herobrine do?" "he sort of acts as the player he can delete worlds, as you know out of experience, he can mine and build stuff too" The bell rang for break. "well talk more after break" I said. Herobrines P.O.V Awwwww the poor girls oblivious to me. I doubt she doesnt even know who I am. I knew she was underground. I could see her nametag. Dumb girl. Anyway im currently running around the world because she isntt here. I can run around as much as i want until 4:00pm her time. Then itss deep down the mines for me to hide. I hate that. Itss really dark and theress water and lava down there. I died in a boys world because of Lava. Ivee been to mojangs test world several times and wrote down signs to tell them to get rid of the lava but they seemed to have ignored them. I hate it when they break my signs I spend all of my time in peoples worlds and they break and steal what ive collected and crafted and placed. But I suppose I do it to them. Oh no. a youtuberr called the diamond minecart needs me in his world for a mod review. 'copies myself' teleports to diamond minecarts world '''Authors note 2 pt2: Hi everybody! I now know there are people reading! Anyways, pics of jade and Millie At the top of the page. Imm sure you all know what herobrine looks like. There was something I wanted to say.... Oh yeah! Whats your opinion on herobrine? My opinion is that mojang Purposely made him to cause a stir or something and tried to delete him but couldntt because hess so POWERFUL! I know mojngg have denied herobrine loads of times but would you own up To ruining several worlds and creating something so MONSTROUS! me didnt think so! authors note 3 pt 1: New chapter yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im glad people are enjoying the story So far. I have had atleastt 5 reads! And everyone who commented said that they liked the story! Why not loved? Just joking everyone is entitled to their own opnion. Like my opinion is that wolfblood is the best TV show ever! Anyway in a wYy ivee decorated my user page heress a link: '''User:Louisbemine. '''People have asked me to write more in a chapter so here I go the longest chapter yet (possibly): The blown up mansion Millies P.O.V "Why ME though" I asked jade, "why does herobrine have to be in MY world!" "Hes in my world too", jade said, "i swear I saw him in a tree once, like, 3 days ago" "but he was in MY world three days ago in fac-" "theress more than one of him hess in thousands of worlds right now as we speak maybe Even millions the way minecraft has been selling lately". She started muttering stuff like 'only god can save you now' and 'things with white eyes' "Ivee seen things with white eyes" I said. Jade looked up slowly. "Herobrine",she began, "dead or alive human, animal, is ALWAYS watching.Itss only gonna be a matter of time before you find him or he finds you". I walked home not sure what to think. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Imessage: jade: heres a pic Of what he looks like. she had texted a screenshot of a picture of him. he looked just like steve. The bright blue pants, the dark blue t-shirt and the long pale arms. The same brown hair. The same cube and rectangular body. But the eyes , the eyes were white. I shuddered. I went out of iMessages and went onto minecraft. I spawned next to a big impressive mansion I made Ages ago. I ran inside to find it was full of TNT. It was about to explode.It exploded. I saw an image of herobrine appear which meant he was behind it. I died. I closed the app and jumped onto my bed. Herobrines p.o.v '' I blew up her mansion today. im so proud of myself.she left the game after I did. But i still need to be careful. '''authors note 3 pt 2:' Todayss chapter was bad Wasntt it. But haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate and imm just gonna shake shake Shake Shake Shake Shake shake it off shake it off! Ta da! Here are some pages i want you to visit: Jade Edwards Millie Cuthberts User:Louisbemine by louis I mean louis tomlinson <3 <3 <3 Category:Fanfictions